Фотоальбомы полных воспоминаний
by Gerinka
Summary: Она любила фотографировать, хотела запечатлеть даже самый незначительный момент. И самое прекрасное время в его жизни осталось только в этих альбомах.


**Фотоальбомы полных воспоминаний**

Автор: **7Vanilla7**

Язык оригинала: **немецкий**

Название фанфика на языке оригинала: **Fotoalben voller Erinnerungen**

Ссылка на фанфик: **.net/s/7807668/1/Fotoalben_voller_Erinnerungen**

Разрешение на перевод: **получено**

Переводчик: **Gerinka.**

Через несколько часов он впервые встретиться с ней. У него было плохое предчувствие на счет сегодняшнего дня. Это неправильно, чертовски неправильно. Это было чудовищно неправильно.

В каком-то смысле он предал ее.

О да, предал. А именно изменил ей с Асторией Гинграсс.

Он не любил ее. Она казалось ему слишкомскучной, слишком серой, сневыносимымхарактером и да, он уже упомянул, что она скучная?

А та, другая, была совершенно не такой.

Она была той женщиной, которую он любил и с которой хотел быть всегда.

Только все пошло не так.

Важнее всего на сегодняшний день — это то, что он должен заботиться о Елене.

Драко встал с дивана и подошел к книжному шкафу. Он достал фотоальбом в кожаном переплете и открыл его.

Именно то, что он искал.

Она фотографировала и к каждой фотографии писала несколько строк.

Первый снимок был сделан 23 июня 2003 года.

Он и Гермиона сидели в баре магловского Лондона, и было уже поздно, что, конечно, не помешало им сделать столько фотографий. Так много, насколько это возможно.

Драко помнил, как увидел ее впервые за долгое время в Лондоне. Это была вторая половина дня в мае, и он был обеспокоен здоровьем матери, и внезапно перед ним прошла Гермиона Грейнджер с несколькими пакетами, доверху наполненными одеждой в руках и без сопровождения.

Началось все с того, что они немного поговорили и выяснили, что школа давно позади, и они могут нормально общаться друг с другом. Драко оставил ей свой адрес. И благодаря случаю, она жила всего лишь в двух улицах от него.

Они регулярно встречались и стали друзьями. Хорошими друзьями.

Драко посмотрел на фото, сделанное 16 июля.

Их первое настоящее свидание. Не дружественное кафе нет, это был прекрасный ресторан.

Это был теплый летний вечер, и на Гермионе было потрясающее платье под цвет ее глаз. Драко до сих пор это хорошо помнил, так как тогда он без предупреждения поцеловал ее на улице, рядом с красной телефонной будкой. Это был их первый поцелуй, и он не был последним тем вечером.

Под фото она написала: «_**Это был замечательный вечер, который нужно повторить».**_

Драко улыбнулся. Они часто рассматривали фото, это доставляло удовольствие обоим.

29 августа выглядел немного по-другому.

Они были вместе, в квартире Гермионы, так как она была больше и с балконом. И с садом.

На этом фото он как раз нес картон и выглядел немного озадаченным, что можно было заметить на его лице.

Перед камерой Гермионы все были беспомощны.

_**За работой.**_

Потом можно былонайти несколько относительно нормальных фотографий в альбоме.

Где они вместе готовят, где сидят на диване и одна, где Драко спит. Как я уже говорил, перед камерой Гермионы все беспомощны.

Было бы классно, если бы она использовала колдокамеру, но нет, она не хотела. Потому что она слишком большая и заметная.

У Драко было всего несколько двигающихся изображений с Гермионой.

19 сентября, к примеру.

В этот день была свадьба Гарри Поттера, и она была фрейлиной (подружкой невесты).

Драко был очень удивлен, что его тоже пригласили, но это было лишь из-за его отношений с ней.

Она была такой счастливой и весело махала в камеру, ветер немного теребил ее локоны, и она пыталась ихпоправить, но ничего не помогало.

_**Свадьба, фото номер два, в Норе, только без некоторых людей.**_

В самайн они были приглашены к родителям. Его родителям.

Нарцисса и Люциус Малфой любили Гермиону. Они приняли ее и говорили с ней, все было слишком хорошо.

Они отмечали самайн.

Это была большая вечеринка с множеством друзей и знакомых Малфоев.

Каждый выглядел шикарно на этой фотографии. Здесь он обнимал ее, и она выглядела по-обычному, будто чистокровный и магглорожденная могли быть настолько близки друг с другом.

_**Родители Драко не такие уж и плохие.**_

Затем вновь серия нормальных фото.

Рождество 2003 года, они были в гостях у родителей Гермионы. Перед визитом к ним, Драко волновался, но все прошло хорошо.

Мистер и миссис Грейнджер были в восторге. Они сказали, что их дочь счастлива с ним и хорошо, что прошлое забыто.

_**Идеальный вечер с семьей.**_

Они праздновали новый год со своими друзьями в пабе Лондона (трудно поверить). Было сделано много фото, очень много. Некоторые из них были размытыми, другие до ужаса смешными, больше всего были ее друзья. И, конечно же, он сам.

_**Рон спокойно отнесся к Драко, и я прощаю его. Мы были слишком пьяны, чтобы ясно думать.**_

На следующих страницах были пейзажи, которые она сделала во время отпуска в Париже, но они быстро закончились, пока он не нашел важную фотографию.

Он и она на Эйфелевой башне. Она без разбора спрашивала всех пешеходов. Неважно умели ли они говорить на английском или французском, но язык жестов действовал.

Они замечательно провели время в Париже, так как был достаток в деньгах, и они не жили в маленьком отеле, а арендовали апартаменты на неделю с видом на город. Гермиону мучила совесть, когда она увидела счета, ей было стыдно, но он убедил ее, что все в порядке, что это не катастрофа и чтобы она не обращала на это внимание. Потому что она заслуживала большего.

_**Париж – город любви. Я уже люблю его.**_

Драко закрыл альбом и убрал обратно в шкаф. Лишь для того, чтобы взять следующий альбом.

Он нуждался в свежем воздухе.

Он взял пиджак, надел обувь и вышел наружу.

Неважно куда, он просто хотел уйти от воспоминаний. Он не хотел думать об этом, так как он очень сильно любил ее, это причиняло ему боль.

Они были уже год вместе, и он хотел жениться на ней. Гермиона была всем, чего он хотел и всем что он, в конце концов, не получил.

Точно, как в прошлый раз, он пригласил ее в тот же ресторан, где впервые поцеловал. По дороге домой он спросил ее, хочет ли она выйти за него замуж.

Сначала она была удивлена и пробормотала:

_**- Драко Малфой хочет жениться на мне…**_

Но через пару секунд она обняла и поцеловала его, что означало «Да».

В течение следующих недель она была всегда в хорошем настроении. В слишком хорошем. Он часто задавал ей вопрос, что происходит. Она ничего не говорила, пока не удивила его утром своим ответом.

У них будет ребенок.

Он был очень удивлен. Но Драко был рад. Даже счастливее, чем он себе представлял.

Несколько лет назад у него никогда не было мыслей об отцовстве, и сегодняшним туром он был один.

Гермиона не лишила себя того, чтобы запечатлеть всю беременность в фото.

Весь альбом был посвящен ей, где на каждом фоте было видно, как растет животик, неделя за неделей.

У Драко все еще было лицо Уизли перед глазами, когда Гермиона сказала ему, что она ждет ребенка от Малфоя, он покраснел и стал раздраженным. Он думал, что это лишь этап, который скоро пройдет. Нет, это не так.

Они ходили покупать детскую одежду. С Нарциссой. Она хотела быть там. Ведь в течение нескольких лет она бредила о внуках и теперь, наконец, пришло время.

Обследование подтвердило, что это будет девочка. Имя еще не выбрали, так как, по мнению Гермионы, было слишком рано.

Драко сел на скамейку в парке и открыл альбом.

Он был полон детскими фотографиями. Точнее фотографиями Елены.

Гермиона держала ее на руках и просила Драко сфотографировать их. За этим последовали сотни фото, все тщательно вклеены и описаны соответствующими словами.

В первое время Драко не мог привыкнуть к крикам маленького существа, но со временем ему стало это казаться веселым. Он любил ее. Елена была красивой, у нее были его глаза и темные, как у Гермионы волосы. Будут ли они такими же красивыми локонами, как у нее?

Он посмотрел на часы и уточнил, что встреча с Асторией уже через час. «Дерьмо» — подумал он, но не встал.

Он перевернул страницу, вспоминая давно минувшие дни.

Однажды Гермиона вернулась домой с заплаканным лицом. Он спросил у нее, что случилось. Она села и с непроницаемым лицом сказала:

-___**У меня рак. Рак поджелудочной железы. Последняя стадия. Они дали мне пять месяцев.**_

Эта была фраза, которая изменила его жизнь.

Он спросил, есть ли лекарства, она покачала головой. Так же нет магии.

Она даже не была с ними пяти месяцев. Через два месяца он организовал ее похороны. Это было даже не в алтаре.

Все произошло где-то 1,5 года назад. Но казалось, что это было только вчера.

Драко решил, что пришло время вернуться.

Его родители хотели, чтобы он встретился с Асторией Гринграсс. Возможно, она сделает его счастливым.

Но… никто больше не сможет этого сделать.


End file.
